


The Curious Detention of Colin Creevy

by Snorri_Stargazer



Series: Student!Collin/Professor!Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Professor!Harry, Student!Colin, sex on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorri_Stargazer/pseuds/Snorri_Stargazer
Summary: When Professor Potter catches his little slut, Colin, falling asleep in class, he decides that a punishment is in order.
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Harry Potter
Series: Student!Collin/Professor!Harry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599019
Kudos: 92





	The Curious Detention of Colin Creevy

**Author's Note:**

> Colin is a fourth year in this, and I'm basing the classroom layout and character descriptions on the films.

"Mr. Creevy!"

Colin almost shot out of his chair, making his tablemates laugh. He had been laying his head on the desk.

"Yes, Professor?" He looked up at Harry fearfully, quivering in his seat.

"See me in my office after class, we need to have a talk about your disrespect for this course." The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher walked back to the front of the room and continued his brief, pre-practice lecture. He was largely practical, but sometimes a certain lesson demanded a grasp of theory. It was the part of the class that both teacher and student mutually despised.

The lesson- a simple review of counter-curses- progressed quickly, and the author will spare you the tedious details. One student would cast the dancing curse on a fellow student, and then dispel it using the counter-curse, you get the picture.

After all the jigging and anti-jigging was over with, all of the students filtered out, save for the one who had business with Professor Potter. As soon as everyone else was gone, Harry grabbed Colin's hand and led him up the stairs to his office. He locked the door and started undoing his belt.

"Strip." He commanded, letting his pants hit the floor.

Collin obeyed quickly, unbuttoning his shirt and pants. He tugged everything off.

Harry opened a drawer on his desk, and pulled something pink and lacy out of it. He threw it at the blond, who took the hint and hastily slid the cute panties on.

"On your knees."

The blond knelt at Harry's feet.

"Ask for permission."

"Daddy, can I play with your cock?" Colin asked.

"You may."

Quickly, the kneeling boy pulled Harry's dick out of his underwear. The hot and heavy rod pulsed as he stroked it to full hardness and slowly glided it into his mouth.

"That's a good slut." Harry muttered, patting Colin's head. The boy didn't protest, he just kept bobbing his head.

This was what Colin thought about at night, when he was alone in his bed in the dorm room. Sometimes, Harry would sneak him out of the dormitory and into his own bedroom to have fun, but that was a rare occurrence. So Colin would draw the curtains on his bed and pull out a big dildo from under his pillow, and suck on it until he was at full mast and ready to cream his sheets.

But this was so much better, to feel Harry's cock's weight in his mouth. It was alive with pleasure, and the Professor could be so much rougher with him than he could be with himself. Harry's hand fisted in his hair and pulled him all the way down on his dick, pushing the hot, meaty rod into his throat. He gagged around the intrusion as his eyes watered up; Colin looked up at the Professor with a pleading expression. Harder, he tried to convey, wordlessly. please, fuck my throat.

Harry got the message and started thrusting. He moaned openly as Colin choked around his cock, scraping the tight walls with his veiny dick. He was loud, louder than the blond's muffled cries of pleasure. The boy had thrown his arms around Harry's body, desperate for more contact.

The Professor pulled out. "Up on the desk, lay down on your back."

Of course, Colin did as he was told and laid on the cold wooden surface. Harry pulled his shirt off and pulled the boy toward him a little, so his head was hanging off the desk.

"You're going to take me as deep as you can, no more, no less. If I go too deep, tap on me three times."

Colin nodded to the best of his ability and opened his mouth wide. As Harry plunged his dick in anew, he hollowed his cheeks and brushed the top of it with his tongue. From this position, some blood rushed to his head; he felt pleasantly dizzy. He was all too happy to please his daddy, the one who gave him extra points on his classwork and cuddlefucks between classes. He was willing to endure some punishment for bad behavior, especially when it felt this good.

Harry pulled the blond's hard dick out of the cute pink panties, leaning over his body to stroke it. Colin moaned around the Professor's appendage, shuddering with pleasure.

"I'm going to start moving." Harry warned.

And then it really started.

Harry pulled out a ways and pushed back in, hard. Colin gagged again, but not so hard as he had before, even though his daddy was deeper than ever in his throat. He felt so good and sexy, laid out on his Professor's table with his dick in the teacher's hand. Harry squeezed his member and tugged hard and fast, keeping him suspended on the verge of cumming.

Harry started to get sloppy, thrusting erratically. Colin's eyes rolled back into his head as the Professor finally let him cum, spraying white over his hand.

The Professor pulled out and started stroking his own dick. "I'm going to cum on your face, slut."

Colin purred happily as Harry said those words. Soon, the latter followed up on his promise, blowing a load on the boy's face. White covered his face and neck, forming bridges between his parted lips. The Professor smiled and used his thumb to swipe it into Colin's mouth.

"Swallow it, baby, be a good little whore."

And what would you think Colin did, but obey his Professor? He gulped down the accumulated cum and looked up at Harry. "I'm sorry, daddy." He whispered.

"It's okay, baby boy." Harry melted and caressed Colin's cheek. "You took your punishment very well, thank you."

"You're welcome!" The blond beamed.

"Now," Harry said, walking around to the desk to his chair. "We need to talk." He pulled Colin, still naked, into his lap. "Why were you so sleepy in class today?"

"I had a hard time sleeping last night." Colin answered. "I couldn't stop thinking about you..."

Harry sighed. He had been away for the past few days on a trip with Sirius. "I'm sorry, babe, I'll try not to leave you alone like that again."

The boy snuggled into his chest. "Can we stay like this for a while?" He asked.

"Colin, you have class. God, you're already..." He checked the wall clock. "Half an hour late!"

The blond looked at him with big blue eyes.

"Fine..." Harry muttered, and as soon as the words left his mouth, Colin was snoozing into his bare chest.


End file.
